<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spring by AkiraCassidy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697703">Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy'>AkiraCassidy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia Bruce Wayne, Anal Sex, Joker is Jack Napier, M/M, Noncontober 2020, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, amnesia joker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce encounters Jack in the same place as always. The flowers are in full bloom, but something is not like before.</p><p>Day 3: Sex Pollen</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Akira's Noncontober English version [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697337">Primavera</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy">AkiraCassidy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please support me on <a href="https://www.patreon.com/AkiraCassidy">Patreon!</a> since 2 dollars<br/>Also, you can follow me on Twitter <a href="https://www.twitter.com/CassidyAkira">Here!</a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The amnesiac man sits on one of the park benches. The artificial gray light from the light fixture spills over him. He shakes one of the sleeves of his neat white suit as he swings his legs. Spring has arrived and with it, the little cocoons finally hatch. Around the lake, long rows of brightly colored flowers stretch out.</p><p>It is not long before his new friend appears, spreading a flower of purple petals. Jack laughs, taking the gift gladly. Placing the plant on the lapel of his suit, Bruce gives him a small smile, resting his palms on his knees. The thinnest man reaches into his bag to find a large piece of bread he brought to feed the fish. Cutting it in half, he offers one of the pieces to his companion.</p><p>Wayne accepts it by separating small crumbs and throwing them into the lake a moment later. A couple of weeks ago they started doing that more often. Sitting on the park bench in the middle of the night to feed the fish. Anyone would think that's weird; it certainly is. Jack just can't stop going and apparently, neither can Bruce.</p><p>They discovered that staying in quiet silence is better than forcing a conversation. As the days passed, they noticed a strange tension growing between them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but sometimes it led them to talk too much. Saying things that should remain in their thoughts and not be externalized.</p><p>"The color of your eyes is beautiful," Wayne said in one of his previous meetings. Napier had colored himself in a scarlet hue that he didn't even know could be.</p><p>"You must spend hours in the gym to get that Adonis figure". Bruce dropped one of the pieces of bread on the floor, in his amazement at the comment. After some such sincere compliment was given, one of the two would run away.</p><p>"I want to kiss you". The magnate says without looking at the comedian.</p><p>"I want to kiss you too". Jack responds as he throws some bread into the water. They both turn their faces to look at each other when they realize they said it out loud again. "If we do it just once it's no problem, right?"</p><p>"Of course, we both agree on this". Answers Wayne, he crawls a bit on the bench approaching the other subject. Jack clenches his fists, thinking nervously where he should put his hands. Bruce does something similar. resting one of his arms on the backrest and taking the comedian's waist with the other.</p><p>Jack presses his palms against the muscular chest of the man who was Batman. Pulling them up to cross behind his neck, it's the first time they've ever been this close. Napier smells very good, a wooden scent with a slight floral touch. His acid green eyes sparkle with excitement in a way that seems familiar to Wayne.</p><p>Their noses are so close that they can feel each other's breath. The taste of their breath and the warmth that radiates from a living body. Napier's thin arms rub Wayne's neck, pressing his fingers against his skin. They both tilt their heads, pressing their mouths together. Just one second.</p><p>They walk away immediately, covering their lips and laughing like two teenagers. That's the point where either one of them runs away, neither one of them does. They go back to their business, throwing bread at the ducks. seeing that after several days of looking at the little buds, they have finally turned into flowers. The plants give off an incredible aroma, sweet and fresh, is perhaps that what keeps them stuck to the bench. The embracing sensation of tranquility that makes the smell felt.</p><p>Bruce puts his hand on the bench, touching Jack's fingertips. Napier notices the touch, raising his tip to wrap his hands together. Without the gloves on, they brush unhindered against his skin, both soft and smooth. Contrary to what it would be thought of men with their lifestyles. Wayne turns his face, finding that his partner is doing the same. looking at him with a burning intensity, the businessman's thumb slowly caresses the palm of the comedian.</p><p>Napier sighs.</p><p>He grabs Bruce by the lapels of his jacket, throwing himself at the other man and being greeted by him with open arms. Wayne holds him by the waist, helping him to climb into his lap. They'd be lying if they said they hadn't thought about it before, the difference is they never thought about it. Jack takes him by the hair, separating his lips to let his partner kiss him. The businessman feels Napier's bony body. Pressing his fingers over the protrusions on his spine.</p><p>He takes the time to get to know every corner of Jack's thin anatomy, touching it above his impossibly white suit. Napier lowers his hand down Wayne's neck. Stopping at one of his pectorals and squeezing it between his fingers. Bruce pushes Jack, squeezing him against the bench. His perfectly styled hair now disheveled. He watches the businessman panting, his lips red from kissing.</p><p>It's too late, the runners and the lovers are gone, it's probably past midnight. Even the sound of the cars on the street has become faint. Except for the faded light of the lamp that attracts moths, the place seems to be deserted. Even the song of the crickets is non-existent.</p><p>Napier comes out of his jacket, pulling Bruce's jacket as he fights to open Jack's belt. He gets rid of the button and zipper faster than he took the strap. The one-time Joker does the same. Taking the lead by sneaking his hand into Wayne's underwear and wrapping his palm around the throbbing circumference.</p><p>Bruce breaks the kiss, pushing two of his fingers into Napier's warm, moist cavity. He closes his mouth over the appendages, sucking on them. Moves his tongue around them while his hands feel Wayne's dick as he pulls down his pants. The businessman spreads his legs, pulling his hand away from the inside of Jack to turn him over.</p><p>A short gasp escapes from the thinner man as he lies face down on the hardwood of the bench. He raises his hand, taking Bruce's face to ask him to come closer and kiss him again. He does so, joining their mouths in despair as he pushes his two wet fingers into Jack's flesh without encountering almost any resistance. Barely Napier whispers.</p><p>"I did it thinking of you."</p><p>"I do it thinking of you too". Wayne replies, even if he is no longer Batman, he can sense something strange. Of course, he wants that guy, but he wasn't going to force him. He wouldn't go so fast.</p><p>"Bruce." The thin man gasps, lifting his hip against Wayne's hand. He, too, has been thinking about it for a while. He used to run away from there when things got weird between them. Because I valued the friendship he had with him. Just friends, he didn't want to move it any further.</p><p>"Jack." Wayne shuts his big hand on the comedian's thin neck. Pressing his lips against the back of his neck. Why didn't either of them escape when the first overly sincere comment came from his lips? What was different from other days?</p><p>The flowers.</p><p>Yesterday they were not open.</p><p>Nor the day before.</p><p>When the blossoms appeared, Bruce told Jack that he had a beautiful smile. A couple of days later Napier said he liked the smell of Wayne's cologne, but only when he was wearing it. Now the plants had their petals open, at their highest point of ripeness. They were surrounded by them. No escape. Because none of them really wanted to leave.</p><p>"I've thought a lot about fucking you," Wayne confesses.</p><p>"I've thought a lot about you fucking me," Napier responds, closing his hands in Bruce's pants. He pulls them up to ask him to come over. Wayne does it, without bothering to think about it any more he lines up the tip of his dick in Jack's hole. He hears a long moan coming from the man's mouth as he senses the burning flesh between his cheeks.</p><p>Bruce pushes himself into his tight interior, without giving him time to tense up. He wraps his strong arms around Jack's thin chest allowing the thinner man to hold on to them. Bringing his cheek close to Napier's to kiss him again. He swings tentatively at first, delighting in the ease with which he lets him dig into his bowels. Without showing opposition, relaxing his body in the embrace of his partner. He sobs lightly at each deep, slow blow.</p><p>Jack drops one of his hands, groping for his cock. He pulls it at the painfully slow pace that his beloved carries. He pushes his hip back, asking Wayne to go faster, saying he can take it as hard as he wants. Bruce gets it, whips Napier's little ass. Concentrating on how his voice vibrates against his mouth. He is even better than Bruce imagined.</p><p>The more robust man opens his grip on Napier's chest, breaking the contact of his lips. Jack himself covers his mouth with his hand, knowing that they are in a public space. Bruce holds him by the waist, his waist maddeningly narrow. Increasing the pounding of his skins.</p><p>Napier turns his face to look at Bruce with his green eyes wet with tears, he raises his hand that covers his mouth. He sobs as low as possible while moving his wrist against his dick. Wayne gasps heavily behind him. Nailing his thumbs to the bones sticking out of Jack's hip.</p><p>"It's much better than I dreamed". Napier declares to cover his lips again. Leaning on his knees to raise his hips, making penetration of his bowels more difficult. He moans, rubbing his face against the hard surface of the bench. Moving his hand faster. He feels the warm sensation of pleasure spreading over his belly. It spills out shortly afterward.</p><p>Jack bites his hand, drowning out the scream coming from his mouth. Letting his sperm spill out on the bench and drip onto the grass. He gathers all the strength he has left to stay in place. Squeezing Wayne in his cozy bowels, as he fucks him through his orgasm. He expands his hole, making the thin man swallow it whole.</p><p>Bruce emerges from inside Jack, holding the base of his cock to empty over his bony partner's ass. The pale skin of his cheeks beautifully blushed by the lashes. Adorned with the bright whitish liquid that has come out of Wayne. Napier drops onto the bench breathing heavily, gasping for breath.</p><p>"My apartment is a ten-minute walk away." The comedian speaks with a trembling voice.</p><p>"Do you invite me or ask me to take you?" Wayne asks, confused.</p><p>"I invite you to take me."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>